


Prologue; {Redacted via the city council}

by Bookdragon6660



Series: The Penumbra Archives [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fibonacci is a vent oc that evolved into his own entity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, autistic characters, fibbonacci is a lil messed up, hes my child but i need to hurt him because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: {DATA REDACTED BY THE NIGHT VALE CITY COUNCLE} (A Penumbra Archive)(Trigger warning for self-harm, abuse, meltdowns, shutdowns, depression, and ableism!)Read at your own risk.





	1. Oh, Star swirl,my Star swirl

Fibonacci walked cautiously through the corridor to Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. He didn't like this, not in the slightest. If Luna and Celestia where more forgiving of Discord, he wouldn't be here now. It was all his fault, he just wanted to use magic it wasn't fair that the only creature in Equestria that could and would ever understand him was now trapped in stone. He shook his head trying to rid his eyes from the burning sensation. Fibonacci had already been reassured countless times that "it wasn't your fault" and "no one could have expected this". Not to mention the almighty tear-jerker of "he loved you very much".  
"Prince?" Professor Starswirl questioned looking behind him to see if the young apprentice of 'lord' Discord was still following albeit to close to his flanks for Starswirl's opinion. Then again, he had been told that Prince Fibonacci had learned to walk (if he was with somepony other than his own thoughts) directly behind their field of vision and well away enough from the hooves to avoid getting kicked. He pitied him in that he had learned self-preservation at such a young age. Professor Starswirl did admit the young prince acted nothing his race <"Starswirl the bearded Prince Fibonacci is a toddler, One's race should not contribute to their behavior!">  
He scolded himself, it wasn't fair to judge a 500-year-old being with the mental and physical attributes to that of a foal. To an all-powerful, multidimensional, an immortal being who simply happened to share blood relativity to that of something who's idea of a proper greeting was to take away his horn.  
Fibonacci looked up at the grey stallion with something akin to sadness.

"What is it little one?" Starswirl the bearded questioned worriedly. He was most certainly not prepared to deal with a creature whose version of happiness is to make an unholy chitter in the back of his throat and fluff rather large wings with delight. If it wasn't adorable someone would have killed him on sight just to get him to stop. He didn't want or need to know what sadness to a changeling looked like. To be completely honest he wasn't certain he knew if they were capable of sadness.  
"I don't like it here." Prince Fibonacci explained rather quietly as if speaking at all was a thing of ill will.

Starswirl sighed and simply asked, "Why not?".  
Fibonacci then gave the most thought to his answer than most of his probable age group. "Because Dissie said its full of flank kissing, (a grunting sound was then made that was obvious censorship on Discord's part), who wouldn't know magic if it (quite literally) fell on their heads!". Fibonacci stated very proudly of himself to remember that much. Starswirl didn't know what he expected but that almost made him giggle a little, almost.

"Is that what you think or is that what Discord thinks?" Professor Starswirl questioned. Fibonacci fluttered his wings and responded,  
"Dissie is smarter than me so he's wite". His thick fangs getting in the way of his speech. Starswirl closed his eyes, after a long moment he opened them to look at the snake-like pupils. No one should ever have the fear that he saw in Fibonacci's eyes, especially at his age.

"Well, I would like to know what YOU think Prince." Professor Starswirl restated patiently.

"Oh." Fibonacci murmured, his fin-like tail tucked underneath him, incredibly large ears drooping, and his eyes darting to the floor of the corridor.

"I think it's pretty," Fibonacci whispered unintelligibly.  
"Pardon?" Professor Starswirl the bearded questioned.

"I think it's pretty" Fibonacci restated only barely intelligible.

"Would you mind speaking up your highness?" Starswirl answered back, he was growing tired of this game but dared not show that he was anything but tolerant and patient--- for his student's sake of course.

"I think It's Pretty." Prince Fibonacci stated quickly but of decent audibility.

"You think this place is pretty?" Starswirl echoed.  
Fibonacci could only nod as he brought his oversized wings over much of his small form, making small squeaking sounds as he did so. Wings now covering most of his face and downy feathers still clinging tightly to the Albatross frame of the wings. Their color was a deep brown reminiscent of a now-dead Alicorn. Taken from sanity and life as she knew it in pursuit of dark magic.

"Are you afraid of me Prince Fibonacci?" Starswirl the bearded asked. Fibonacci simply squeaked and simply stammered

"I'm-I'm sorry for-for bothering you."  
Starswirl the Bearded had a look of pure shock on his face.

"You are not in any way a burden, come we will go to the library for today's lessons." Starswirl countered, concealing annoyance in every word.  
Fibonacci's ears perked up first, then his wings returned to his sides the drooped with their weight to the ground. When Starswirl could see his face once again, he noticed that his eyes had a look of pure joy upon the Prince's face.


	2. A Red Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fibonacci get screamed at for being a literal child.

Fibonacci stood still, too still for the unicorn's liking. A lot had happened today, first, there was a meeting where lunch should have gone and then the library had to be cleaned which both put the building at a disability to be used for reading or studying by the pair, so they needed to be in the music room(where the largest chalkboard lay). Now, Starswirl the bearded was moving through the topic of magic theory to fast. The fae didn't understand, didn't even know how to put it into words, couldn't seem to do anything besides freezing up entirely. 

When the Unicorn wizard stopped to look at his young student. A bit annoyed that the lesson wasn't being observed, appreciated or even looked at from his perspective. Starswirl the bearded sighed and looked over at his pupil.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" the unicorn asked barely able to mask his annoyance with a 'neutral' expression to boot.  
The Fae opened his mouth to speak, only to find that no words would come. Fibonacci's face screwed itself up in frustration and embarrassment as he tried again, only to find that he could not. He, at this point, was purring ceaselessly in an effort to calm down. He didn't actually know why, but it seemed to help. The vibrations felt nice in his throat and so it was enough for the fae.  
"Stop making that noise and answer me." Starswirl the bearded responded irritably. 

Fibonacci then began to hyperventilate. He couldn't speak, the library was closed, and his teacher was angry with him. Ponies usually started hitting him when they got angry, or at least his mother used to, he had no reason this unicorn sorcerer wouldn't be the same. 

Starswirl had just about enough of this child's antics. "Stop that! And pay attention! Many others can only dream of being able to study this!"   
Fibonacci wanted Discord, needed his old teacher back. The one who didn't mind when he got like this, the one who simply waited till the panic had passed and then read to him for the rest of the day. Almost like he had already experienced this kind of episode and its after-effects before, the exhaustion and embarrassment even the first aid that must be done occasionally after one scratch themselves too often.

He remembered what Discord had read to him a few short days before, "A Red Tomorrow" was what the prince thought it was. The protagonist was a lot like himself. That made a lot of ponies very upset with him. Significantly like now, the protagonist could see into the future and in the future, he saw a red tomorrow, a tomorrow that would be kinder to ponies like him all through Equestria. Fibonacci hoped that it would be soon.


	3. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stimmy!Fibonacci for the fun of it. (with just a little bit of plot.)

Equestria....(several centuries later)

Fibonacci sat at the palace's "modest" breakfast table while flipping through several books in front of him and making abundant notes. He had scarcely stopped since before sunrise this morning, he saw no reason to stop and eat or drink. As much as he adored sweets and pastries first thing in the morning, he couldn't bring himself to eat. Too many ideas, theories, and principles buzzed in his mind for that. His wings fluttered rhythmically as he worked. Jumping to a compositor piece for his piano, and a few books on advanced music theory. His ears twitched as he heard the music come alive in his sensitive eardrums, echoing through every crevice in his brain. Fibonacci's heart and breath were quick and elated. He was all but entranced by his work, sucked into a world of notes, sounds, and symbols, oblivious to everything in the universe excluding his arrangement.  
That was until an alabaster alicorn tapped him gently on the shoulder with a gold decorated hoof. The Fae jumped sporadically, completely falling out of his chair. A small frightened 'mrrrrrrrp' sound was all that could be heard excluding a flurry of papers and a clattering of books.

"Oh sorry! Did I startle you?" Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria and bringer of the day asked.  
Fibonacci gave a frustrated snort and began to gather his now scattered belongings.

"Yes." he responded curtly.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you want any help cleaning up?" Princess Celestia inquired inquisitively.

Fibonacci shook his head and gathered all his belongings.

"No" he decided finally, gathering the last strands of his patience toward the solar goddess.  
"Thank you though" the Fae added scripted looking in the general direction of the only other being in the room.

Fibonacci then made his way out of the dining area passing a few stained windows, his wings still twitching ever so slightly. The scare from just moments ago hadn't completely ruined his morning, he had just nearly finished a new instrumental piece after all. The Fae decided that his work could be drafted in full and revised tomorrow morning at the same time. For if he hurried, he would have time to read in the garden before many more ponies awoke. It would be quieter then, less chance for speaking.

The Fae placed the dried parchment on his desk in his study/bedchamber, walked over to his shelf and grabbed a random book off of it. He had consumed the contents most of them, so I didn't really matter to him what he read. Fibonacci placed the large leather-bound tome into his arms, close to his chest as his paws grasped it tenderly. He began to move silently out of the room, shutting the door mutely as his tail swayed behind him. The pointed tip of which barely touched the ground as he walked out into the empty hallway.

Fibonacci's steps did not echo, something he had perfected over the years. Weather this was due to self-preservation at the hooves of his 'Mother' Queen Chrysalis' wrath at anything but or simply his very nature was undetermined. Fibonacci had always been just, Fibonacci. Something he told himself often to keep afloat, he had read something similar in a book once. The protagonist was someone the Fae wished he could have a conversation with. Someone, he could tell everything to and never feel judged or misunderstood, but alas their worlds were separate so remembering the great comfort that book had given him was going to need to be enough. If he kept reading, someday it could be, he hoped anyway.

The hallway ended into a two-way fork in the castle's layout one way leading to a grand staircase upwards that staircase leads to a balcony on which a blank wall was presented along with a large cube with strange symbols and a door on one of its otherwise identical sides. It faced away from the city of Canterlot below, completely and perfectly hidden and isolated if one was not used to noticing details others do not.

The other was an iron gate, the first time Fibonacci had entered he had made the mistake of touching it directly. His paw was instantly met with a painfully cold sensation that bothered him every time he thought about it. The fae shuddered ever so slightly at the memory and pushed on the cloth that wrapped around one of the bars. It swung open and allowed Fibonacci to enter. Hind paws instantly being met with soft grass. Just before him stood a large thick tree, its branches swayed with ancient secrets and its bark still scarred and sealed from being abused by an unknown large feline. The claw marks were so.... similar to his own that it confused the young Fae at first. Could there be another being like him out there? Why had they damaged this tree? Did they know his father? Lost in thought Fibonacci began to stroke and tug his own ears worriedly. He felt isolated when he thought like this. He didn't want to be alone. 

The fae flapped his front paws and wings rhythmically in the air until he felt more stable, purring just slightly. He needed to do something else, ruining his routine for no reason would solve nothing.

Fibonacci then began to curl up under the base of the tree, the sun rising just enough to make it bright, the grass shine with morning dew and the shade pleasant upon his back and wings. He settled onto his belly, the book in tow propped up against one of the tree's thick roots. Front paws steadying it and turning the pages. The fae's wings ruffled again as he began to purr and devour the words in front of him, peacefully and quietly, right on schedule.


	4. Equity is the world he is looking for.

Sometime later, Fibbonacci's stomach had started to growl viciously, his lower abdomen clawed at itself relentlessly for the last scraps of sustenance left inside. Slowly he stood up, pandiculated for a few moments. Stretching his back legs all the way out, tongue curling, wings stretched toward the sky, rubbed his eyes with a paw and picked up his now finished leather-bound tome with satisfaction. The old tree's leaves shone brightly to both nourish themselves and provide shade for the Fae. His underbelly was admittedly a little damp from laying in the morning dew for a few hours, but that was fine. The sun was well past dawn in the sky by now. Not that Fibonacci ever learned to understand that. It was not that he couldn't. But he didn't know-how. Time had always escaped him in the technicalities of it. Keeping track of it even more so.  
Far too late in the day to be having your first meal. But Fibonacci supposed it could not be helped. After all, he did forget to eat that morning when inspiration struck him. His stomach growled desperately again as the Fae picked up his book and walked out of the garden, careful to step over the mushroom patch circle that had formed beneath him. The plants around him reached out with their leafy tendrils and branches before, before resigning to their 'natural' state once again to a life without a Fae's guidance. Fibonacci did not notice this change. All he knew was that he wanted to come back to that place soon, it felt too inviting not too.   
In the main hallway, Fibonacci ran into some royal guards on his way back to the dining room. They were all alabaster like the solar goddess they were employed to protect and serve. Blue of two different shades was the color of their tails and manes. Two pegasi, two earth ponies and two unicorns were doing their daily rounds, a clever disguise by Princess Celestia to see that Fibonacci remembered to eat. one of the guards, a unicorn stepped over to the Fae hesitantly, remembering to speak softly in front of the Fae who was described by her majesty herself as 'bit of a ticking time bomb'.

"Good Afternoon your highness, how are you today?" the unicorn guard asked.  
Fibonacci stared at the ground as he answered "Good Afternoon, I am well" before adding a quick "thank you" just as his teacher had taught him many years ago.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" the unicorn continued.

"I need to eat breakfast first, there's an order to these things," Fibonacci replied.

"Very well." the solar guard replied in turn, poorly concealing a chuckle

Fibonacci screwed up his muzzle for a moment as he heard it. "What are you laughing at?" he asked

"Nothing your majesty, just... it's nothing." The unicorn tried to recover. "Your Aunt has requested that you have an escort this afternoon should you find yourself in the dining area" he continued.  
"I can go by myself." Fibonacci defended eyes glued firmly to the marble floor, anything else hurt.

"Of course." The unicorn jeered, keeping his voice the same so that it was not obvious to the Fae. 

He then made a signal for an earth pony guard to follow behind him. 'just in case'

The guard in question had no choice but to comply, after all, it was in his majesties best wishes.

Fibonacci ignored the guard best he could and made himself a plate of fruit and a few left-over pastries. He began to devour them before even sitting down. He hummed as he continued further with his meal. Half-finished as he got to his seat. Fibonacci purred audibly as he walked over to the sink and began scrubbing the dish with a sponge. Just now noticing that he left his books strewn out all over the dining area.  
Fibonacci thought as he dried the plate. His neck turned to face the dining room table as he worked. Wings still, ears perked upright, head tilted.

Just right of him he heard the slight, quiet, and deliberately slow breathing of the pony guards-stallion near the door. His eyes never wavering from....where ever they were set on. Head still tilted, Fibonacci spoke.

"Why are you here?" The Fae asked. Squinting in aggravation ever so slightly. Wings tensed and still, fur bristling on the back of his neck. Shoulders tightening.

"The Princess and my Commanding officer agreed that it would be in your best interest if you were supervised. Simply for your own good." The earth pony monotoned gruffly.

"Supervised?" Fibonacci inquired further.

"Yes, Princess Celestia thinks that that is best." stallion confirmed coldly.

"I don't need to be supervised, I'm not a baby!" The fae insisted.

"her majesty instr-" he was cut off by Fibbonacci's pained cry.

"I. AM. NOT. A. BABY!" Fibonacci's voice broke. Tears streamed down his face in grief, anger, and disappointment, not only at himself for not reigning himself in for nearly long enough. But of all of Equestria for being so ignorant. Some minds worked differently than others. Some beings needed more time to process. Less stimulation to function properly. More clear social norms and rules. How could a nation that had such a manifold population of individuals, still be ignorant of diversity? It simply was not fair. The fae wished there was a placed out there that at the very least tolerated him. A place that saw everything that Fibonacci could do, instead of what he could not. He did not think that such a place in this world existed.

Fibonacci then turned away from the stunned stallion. Bashfully picking up his books and leaving the pantry. His face screwed up in anguish as he made is way through the corridor, beating his head with a clenched paw until he reached his bedroom. Opening the door he placed the books, now slightly damp with his tears on the nightstand and began frantically scratching his arm with the same paw that had left bruises upon his brow. Now pounding in pain. He didn't care. He deserved to be in pain.

The blood was not noticed until his side felt slick with it. Fibonacci looked down at his arm. It burned from the rhythmic abuse it had been enduring for quite some time. The Fae watched as his wounds healed in real-time in front of his eyes. It had always been that way. His thoughts swam in a storm of emotion

This continued for hours. Discord's stone statue body lay in the garden, as it had been for centuries. Unable to comfort his distressed nephew. A radio host from another world was completely unaware of the godson who needed someone to remind him that he was the exact opposite of his thoughts and he deserved every.single.shred of adoration given to him. Not because he was pitied. But because he was loved, very deeply, more than he may ever be able to comprehend.

Fibonacci pressed himself against the corner of his room. The pressure against his wings making him feel a little better. His exhausted mind letting his consciousness slip away, his body relaxed, head propped against one of the walls. Fibonacci's eyes fluttered closed as his breathing evened out. Lost to the realm of dreams. Where a mare of dreams lingered, guilt encasing her heart for the nation she sought to destroy with the night. Now only capable of quelling the nightmares of her subjects, until the stars aided her escape. Far away from the solar princess and everything she failed to provide.


	5. Survival

Fibonacci sat at the 'modest' breakfast table in the grand pantry of Canterlot's castle, built especially for the royal family of the sun, moon, stars, order, and chaos. He spun a piece of fruit on the fork in his paw listlessly, lacking the motivation to dig in.

"Are you alright?" Princess Celestia asked. Mane flowing radiantly behind her in an unfelt and soundless wind, hooves clopping in their golden shoes. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth pulled into a straight line, quickly dissolving into a frown as she came closer.

The fae shut his eyes in annoyance. Yawned to cover it up, his tongue curling to the top of his hard pallet as he did so. He then stood up from his seat and answered. "I'm fine" he monotoned. Wings fluttered to keep the blood moving, nothing more, nothing less.  
"What happened to your arms?" Celestia pried. Reaching one wing toward her nephew, upon his shoulder. He flinched.

Fibonacci didn't respond, he just stepped out of the dining room. Leaving his plate untouched. Pastries and all. Tense, paws clenching and unclenching methodically.  
The Fae trodded to his room, looking at his arms all the time. They were patched with myriads of scares. Each carved into him with vengeance, panic, and hatred. Or, on occasion, just to feel something. After all, it was Celestia that had left him to the devices and care of Queen Chrysalis. Why should she care now about his well being? Why should anyone?  
Fibonacci grabbed quill and ink well, gently placed them into his satchel. He glanced at his piano, left untouched for.... he didn't know how long. Dust piled upon the instrument with time, far too long. His pieces unfinished and completed alike begged to be heard. They fell upon deaf ears. Ears that had been tugged upon ceaselessly, the tips bruised with the pressure of. He saw no point to his routine. Breathing was taxing. "Oh!" he announced to no one in particular. He smacked himself in the brow with his right-wing. Pressing the elbow of it into the flesh harshly, repeatedly smacking himself as he finished the task at hand, as he grabbed parchment as well. He placed it on top of the objects already inside and slid the bag unto his left shoulder.  
The Fae stepped out and wandered into the balcony where the mysterious cube had lived for what could loosely be referred to as centuries. He ventured in occasionally, just for more reading material and to listen to the radio inside. He could lay on the floor of that place for hours, just listening to the strange happenings of a town called 'Night Vale' and the deeply sonorous and baritone voice that narrated it. It was not uncommon to find himself fading off into sleep when the rest of the world appeared too much for the young Fae. Only to wake to another peculiar radio station, spluttering numbers at random in a female voice. Or complete silence. It really depended on the 'day'.

One of the things that Fibonacci enjoyed doing while the radio played was to imagine the host's physical appearance, for some odd reason. He could never seem to stick to a particular theory about what he looked like, so he just sketched anything that came to mind. And took notes on what was definitely fact about the little town. (legally approved or otherwise)

"When someone dies, and no one is around to miss them. The mourning is assigned to a random person. That's why sometimes, you just feel sad." The radio host explained expertly.

Fibonacci nodded and closed his eyes. Allowing the words to wash over him like a blanket. 

He would be okay. As long as he could listen to the radio. He could survive. he didn't have to do anything too strenuous, he didn't see the point. Not that it mattered.


	6. Full circle

This went on for weeks. Fibonacci drifted, not having the energy to go back to school. His mind barely stayed present long enough to focus. The Fae's thoughts were violated with countless images of his past. None of them pleasant, all of them pure torture.

He couldn't sleep. When he did. The things he saw were horrific. Memories of a past he could not escape from. His mother, in all her glory in both servitude to her subjects and as a parent. Was nothing short of a monster. She ruled her queendom of all of her race with an iron hoof. Those higher in her esteem needed to be perfect. Her son was no exception.  
Fibonacci couldn't summon the strength to get out of bed most days much less eat or compose or read. His meals were brought to him by a guard pony, he ate only when his aunt begged for him too.

"Please Fibonacci, you need to eat. I know your hurting but I promise that you'll feel better if you just take a few bites." "Whatever it is please tell me! I want to help" The Princess of the Sun continued. Her tears streamed freely, no longer able to hold her composure. Prince Fibonacci Penumbra Eucalyptusson was wasting away. And there seemed no way to save him, unless. Unless she did the one thing she promised to never do to anyone in her family ever again. She would have to send him away. His Godfather she feared, was a better candidate for rearing him than she was. It was time to contact Cecil Gershwin Palmer,

the Voice of Night Vale.


End file.
